vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingpin (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Wilson Fisk began his life as a poor child in New York City's Hell's Kitchen, bullied for his obesity by his abusive father Bill Fisk who tried to make a name for himself by running for office. But when an inebriated Bill attacked his mother Marlene when he did not win, Wilson killed his father from behind in a fit of rage. After his mother covered the murder and Wilson was sent away to live with relatives, he vowed to make Hell's Kitchen a better place, and purge it of its filth. As an adult, Fisk became a powerful businessman who worked with crime syndicates to orchestrate his dream to rebuild Hell's Kitchen by first destroying it via crime waves. By a series of events, from treachery by his partners to the interference of Daredevil, Fisk's criminal activities are exposed and he is incarcerated at Ryker's Island. Despite the setback, referring to himself as the Kingpin, Fisk takes over Ryker's and bides his time for early release. Desiring his freedom, Fisk then set about a plan to exploit the FBI by leaking criminals in New York City, in order to then be placed in the Presidential Hotel where Fisk could continue all of his criminal activities, while focusing most of his efforts on exposing Matt Murdock as Daredevil. From a new position of strength, Fisk had then blackmailed and manipulated multiple agents, including Benjamin Poindexter to aid him with framing Daredevil as the terrorist, while he also ensured that his name was cleared within the eyes of the law to ensure that Vanessa Marianna could return to him. However Fisk's schemes were thwarted by the posthumous testimony of Ray Nadeem, while Poindexter learned of Fisk's manipulation of him, as Daredevil and Poindexter fought and eventually defeated Fisk, resulting in him and Marianna then being returned back into prison. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Wilson Fisk, Kingpin Origin: Daredevil Gender: Male Age: In his 50s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Social Influencing Attack Potency: Wall level (Somewhat comparable to Daredevil. Broke walls and thick wooden tables in his fight with Daredevil. Broke Bullseye's back in spite of him wearing the Daredevil suit. Beat up a guy's head with a car door so hard that his head was crushed and reduced to almost nothing before the car door broke, and it would wield this much energy. Stomped the Punisher) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Managed to tag Daredevil) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Easily ripped open his handcuffs. Can pick up and throw grown men with a single arm) Striking Strength: Wall Class '(Left his imprints on a stone wall when he accidentally punched it. Easily destroyed a thick wooden table by slamming Daredevil into it, which should yield this much energy) 'Durability: Wall level (Doesn't flinch when normal people punch him. Took hits from the Punisher and Daredevil) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Armor tuxedo Intelligence: Criminal mastermind, great strategist, charismatic public speaker Weaknesses: OCD-like mindset. Prone to anger, though it makes him more dangerous. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Cane Users Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Martial Artists Category:Netflix Category:Social Influencers